The induction of cellular immune responses to antigens prepared from oral bacteria associated with periodontal disease is being studied using two in vitro techniques; lymphocyte blastogenesis and the Jerne hemolytic plaque forming cell assay (PFC). Extracts are being prepared from Actinomyces viscosus and Bacteroides asaccharolyticus. An unrelated antigen, sheep red blood cells is used in the Jerne PFC assay. Soluble extracts of A. viscosus are bieng fractionated on Biogel P-300, followed by DE-52, or on DEAE-Sephadex A-50. Cell walls of A. Viscosus are obtained after sonication. Soluble antigens and cell walls of B. asaccharolyticus are also being prepared. Blastogenic responses of human peripheral blood lymphocytes and mouse spleen lymphocytes to the bacterial fractions will be assayed. Subpopulations of human PBL's and mouse spleen cells will also be similarly tested. The adjuvant activity of the A. viscosus fractions will be compared to a soluble sonicate of A. viscosus. Mouse spleen cells will also be tested for production of specific antibody to A. viscosus soluble sonicate, fractions and cell walls.